cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
ROX Wrestling V2
ROX Wrestling ROX Wrestling is an american based wrestling sport promotion, founded by Raphael Anderson better known as his in ring name Enz and Joshua Alston. As in other professional wrestling promotions, ROX is purely entertainment-based, featuring storyline-driven and scripted matches. However the promotion has been aired with a competitive based sports presentation.. HISTORY FORMATION The concept of ROX Wrestling (Ring Of Xtreme) originated shortly after Red Pro Wrestling (RPW) ended in 2013. Enz went on a fishing trip with Joshua Alston and contemplated their futures in the professional wrestling business. During the time there were a few wrestling promotions around on Youtube. inspired by Forever A Movement, Enz would then begin creating his own promotion with Joshua Alston. The promotion would not have a name until February of 2014, when Joshua decided to go with " Ring Of Xtreme Wrestling " as he based it off of the promotion Ring Of Honor. Due to financial and copyright issues the very first episode of ROX would not air on YouTube until May 16, 2015. Underground/Ring Of Skills/ (2015-Late 2015) After the commercial failure of ROX Wrestling's first episode in 2015 and negative reception from critics, Enz would begin to worry about the future of his company. As a result he would re brand ROX briefly to Ring Of Skills a more competitive based style. The first episode of Ring Of Skills would air on their YouTube Channel September 27th, 2015. This would only last until November 5th, 2015 with Ring Of Skills only lasting 3 episodes. ROX The Second Coming (2016-Mid 2016) On January 9th, 2016 the company would be re name back to Ring Of Xtreme and they would begin to launch a more storytelling based product starting months later. In order for this to happen ROX management would begin to sign more independent wrestlers who fit the current style the show was going for. January 12th would mark the first episode of ROX on YouTube since Ring Of Skills. The company would hold weekly episodes throughout 2016 and received mixed reviews for it's production, editing and angles. ROX would continue until May 7th of 2016, the first and final episode since their Pay Per View Declaration To Dishonor. Ending/Struggle of ROX ''' After the broadcast of ROX Wrestling Season 4, Episode 7, 10 days later Enz would go live on YouTube and announce he was going to disband the company, since he wasn't in a state to run it anymore. He would then not be heard or seen since. '''Visionary Sport Wrestling ( Mid 2016 - Late 2016 ) On June 8th, Enz would resurface on the independent scene announcing ROX re launched as Visionary Sport Wrestling, a promo package hyping up the promotion would be released on that same day. 4 days later in a hotel room he would begin to sign an creative team (Donny Octave, Dominick, Devonte Blake Ryan, Sebastian Scott) and they all agreed to share power so the promotion was fair. The company was then funded by an unknown source and with the resources the team would begin to sign popular stars from the wrestling world and would have one of the biggest star powered rosters at the time. such as Lance Frisco, Helena Rose, Gin Cruise(Merano at the time), Joshua Phoenix, Chris Corremont, Sean Nova and many more. With a huge financial backing and the hype behind the talent the creative team would begin to air episodes monthly. The first episode of VSW would air on July 5th on YouTube, as the show kicked off with Sean Nova and had a huge main event. The show was received positively for it's simple wrestling and creative storytelling, gaining mainstream popularity on Twitter and YouTube. Main stories would see Lance Frisco Vs Joshua Phoenix, Alex Wolf Vs Quinn Ramirez Sean Nova Vs Devonte Blake Ryan. The show would continue with 3 more episodes and receive positive reviews. Downfall Of Visionary Sport Wrestling After the final episode of Visionary Sport Wrestling was aired, backstage altercations and politics would begin to damage the reputation of the company. As a result the leaders decided the best thing to do was to separate from each other. On October 7th, Enz would announce that he no longer controlled VSW and it was re branded to LOW( Legacy Of Wrestling). Relaunch Of ROX Wrestling/mainstream(2017-current) On November 11th, 2016 ROX Wrestling would resurface once again for Season V releasing a teaser video announcing it's return. The company would then drop the " Ring Of Xtreme " from it's name and banned it permanently from future broadcasts. Management would then decide to not acknowledge and erase anything that happened before October 2016, as they found it unmarketable and " out of style " The first episode of ROX since it's relaunch would air on February 2nd, 2017 with the main story being a Tag Team tournament for the ROX Undisputed Championship. The winning team would go onto face one on one at the Pay Per View for the title. This would continue until episode 5. The show never made it to it's Pay Per View thus a champion was never crowned. Audio Controversy On June 22nd, an audio recording of controversial statements made by an staff member would surface causing the company to go under fire. As a result ROX lost all of it's sponsors and financial backing leaving the company on the verge of closing it's door BURNOUT( Mid 2017- Current) On July 10th, 2017 ROX Wrestling would resurface yet again with a video of then newly signed voice of ROX Ryan Hendricks announcing an overall re haul of ROX Wrestling. This re haul featured a more professional and sports feel. Still suffering from the backlash of the Audio Controversy and losing majority of his talent, Enz would then go to Joshua Alston and together they would begin using the remaining money and sign stars who would be willing to come to the promotion. After signing enough talent they would begin the building process of Burnout Early Burnout On August 7th, 2017 the very first episode of Burnout would air on YouTube. This episode featured a championship match for the ROX Women's Championship and a #1 contendership for the ROX Undisputed Championship. Nika Sepharo would go on to win the Women's championship and be the first ever ROX Women's champion in the companies history. The debut episode of Burnout would begin to launch the company to it's current mainstream position. Capitalizing off it's momentum ROX management would release Episode 2 on the same month, August 27th. One month later Burnout would return to YouTube for it's 3rd episode on September 13th. The show would continue it's consistent uploading with Episode 4 being released September 29th, followed by it's Wrestle mania type Pay Per View, Victory Lane. '''Released on November 14th. During this period Joshua Alston who was the talent management agent at the time would begin to start signing new comers, veterans and former stars such as '''O'Ryan James, Zack Sanchez, Ophelia La'Prez, Desmond Cruise, E'lise La'Prez, Gin and many more. VICTORY LANE 2017 Victory Lane would air on November 14th, the tagline was " Become Immortalized " and was dubbed as " The Wrestlemania of ROX Wrestling " The Pay Per View featured ten matches with two of them being championship matches. Nika Sepharo Vs Tesla Vandetta, Desmond Cruise Vs Donny Octave. '''This also would be the start of the '''bi yearly Open Battle Royal Invitation, where 12 unsigned talents can come onto the PPV and compete in a Battle Royal, where the winners would receive a contract to ROX Wrestling. Split into two different rumbles, Justin Harris and Sensational Juan would be the first two winners of this invitation. This since then has become a staple of ROX Wrestling. '''By January 2018 The company would continue to release episodes throughout 2018 with the then General Manager Brian The Brain. '''NITRO(2018 - Current) On February 2nd, 2018 ROX would announce it's developmental brand. A 3 card style show where anybody can perform on it. MAXIMUM CONVICTION (2018) On September 23rd, Maximum Conviction would air on YouTube. This would be the first pay per view to hold the Elimination Chamber in the companies history. Originally scheduled to have 5 matches on the card, the pay per view would go onto to actually have 3 aired. This was due to the " ROX Talent Scandal " situation. The original match card for the PPV was: Zack Sanchez Vs Enz(Stretcher Match), Nika Sepharo Vs Tesla Vandetta( Tigress Championship), David Moore vs Okami, Valencia Vs Helena Rose and the main event the Elimination Chamber for the ROX World Title. However due to backstage complications the PPV would then be completely overhauled with majority of the matches being impromptu. Maximum Conviction received mixed reviews because of it's last minute matches and O'Ryan James losing the championship. The PPV was still praised however for it's reckless Elimination Chamber match. This would also mark the final Pay Per View of Brian The Brain as active General Manager. BURNOUT X (2018) On November 24th, ROX would host it's 10th episode of Burnout and dubbed it as a Super show. This episode would bring ROX Wrestling's highest ratings to date and would establish ROX as a major promotion. Terminology ROX Wrestling uses a variety of terms to describe it's members and viewers. While the male competitors are called Superstars the female competitors are known as the " Tigress Division " The ROX fan base is known as the " ROX Universe ". Anti Drug Wellness Program The ROX Anti Drug Wellness Program is a comprehensive drug, alcohol, and cardiac screening program initiated in February 2018. The policy tests for recreational drug use and abuse of prescription medication, including anabolic steroids. Under the guidelines of the policy, talent is also tested annually for pre-existing or developing cardiac issues. The drug testing is handled by Aegis Sciences Corporation; the cardiac evaluations are handled by New York Cardiology Associates P.C. The ADWP requires that all talent "under contract to ROX Wrestling who regularly perform in-ring services as a professional entertainer" undergo testing; however, part-time competitors are exempt from testing Championships ROX Theme Music Category:Company Category:Promotions __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__